Sail Away
by chaoticvisions
Summary: Previously on a different account AU YAOI Zack/Cloud. When Cloud joins the notorious band SOLDIER, he may just find himself pulled into a twisted web of love and lies. His relationship with Zack could cost him his life. It's already claimed one girl...
1. Chapter 1

Sail Away

Chapter 1 - _Virulent Vivace_

**-zczczcz-**

Hands stuffed in his pockets and collar turned up against the cold, a blond of smallish stature walked down the busy street. A gust of air rushed past his ears, making soft spikes bounce to an unknown rhythm. The cold seemed to go right through to his bones this time of year, no mater what and how many he was wearing. A forgotten though resurfaced and brought a soft smile to chapped lips. Mr. Wallace, the landlord, was supposed to have had someone fix his heater today. Unable to contain his eagerness to finally sit in front of it and gain some semblance of warmth for the first time all winter. Walking by the park near his building, a sudden flush of wind tore a yellowing flyer of a nearby tree. Glancing aside, the blond stared, transfixed, as it spiralled though the air performing acrobatic manuvers that he could only dream of before being whipped across and plastering itself to his face. It took a moment for it to register with most of his extremities having gone numb and a disgruntled groan escaped as he peeled the errant paper away, glancing over it content in the process.

_**MUSICIAN NEEDED!**_

_Violinist needed for upcoming gig._

_Auditions __**Tuesday 7th**__, 9am onwards at the Town Hall._

_Payment negotiable..._

Sapphire eyes managed to take in that much before a particularly strong and blood-chillingly cold gust of wind brought him back to his senses, or lack thereof, and he sped up, almost jogging the last block until his building.

As the decrepit looking building came into view, a smile tugged at his lips, or at least it attempted to, but the chattering of pearlescent teeth prevented the inviting muscular reflex. Clambering up icy steps, it was a short walk past the out of commission elevator to the concrete staircase. Emerging on the third floor, he gave off a pleased huff and continued down the hall and around the corner, teeth still chattering as a familiar door came into view. The frozen blond fumbled with his keys and jammed them into the deadlock, forcing the uncooperative door open with a creak. Once inside, he noticed two things. One, he was still clutching the flyer; and two, there was envelope on the floor just inside the door, as though someone had pushed it through the crack underneath. Past experience told him that this was bad news. A resigned sigh escaped his lips and he tugged it loose, opening it on his way in.

_C. Strife,  
Guy who was supposed to fix your heater called me to say he was in hospital. Fell of a ladder.  
Could be a week before I find someone else._

_B. Wallace._

_P.S. Saw this and though you might be interested._

Cloud looked the attached paper and did a double take. It was a copy of the same flyer that had become acquainted with his face barely 10 minutes ago. Shaking his head, he put both aside and peeled off his coat, grimacing at the crunch it gave and the ice gave way and cracked. Throwing it in the general direction of the couch, he absently noted that Elmyra, Mr. Wallace's wife, had done his housekeeping again. The soft spoken brunette was always looking out for him, letting him know when she saw any jobs that might interest him. She always insisted on cleaning up for him. You couldn't refuse that woman, he'd tried and then come home to a clean house anyway. The Wallace's were really very nice people. Before she married Barret, Elmyra had a daughter to a previous marriage. A girl. She died a few years ago, the victim of a hit and run accident. Despite a thorough investigation, they never found the person who ran her down.

Wandering toward his room to change, he found another note, perched atop a pile of clean neatly folded laundry. Muttering something about the waste of paper, the spikey-haired blond picked up the note, and with a niggling sense of foreboding, proceeded to read it.

_Cloud,_

_Very sorry about the heater. Poor fellow got into an accident at the appointment before ours. He broke his leg and had a concussion and now he won't be able to work for a while.  
Oh, I did your laundry for you too. And straightened up the place a little.  
Hope you're well dear!_

_El._

_P.S. Saw this while I was out this morning and thought of you dear._

Cloud glanced at the affixed paper, uttering a stream of profanity before putting it with the other two. Struggling with the rest of his clothes, he somehow managed to kick his pyjama pants under the bed. He knelt down to retrieve it, but paused when his fingertips that were slowly regaining their movement and feeling brushed against a familiar hard surface. Reluctance apparent, he pulled it out and opened it. Memories assailed him as the familiar smell of varnish permeated the air. Allowing himself a few moments of remembrance, he intended to close the case but off of their own accord, his fingers brushed against the varnished surface of the wood. The taste of haunting music overwhelmed his thoughts and a sense of calm enveloped him. Closing the lid with a snap it was pushed back to its resting place under the bed. He hadn't played in ages; he probably wasn't even any good any more. With thoughts of his fingers dancing across taut strings, Cloud grabbed the wayward pants from beside the case and finished getting ready for bed. His last thoughts before sleep found him were of something his mother used to say; once is chance, twice is coincidence, three times is fate.

**-zczczcz-**

Sunlight filtered through the slits in the blinds, landing on a peaceful face and stirring the beds occupant to wakefulness. Grumbling, Cloud rolled over and glanced at his clock. 8:17 am. Plenty of time to get ready. Cloud caught himself there. What did he need to be ready for? He had Tuesdays off and he had nothing to do today. For good measure, he glanced up at his calendar to confirm his thoughts, and groaned. Loudly.

Elmyra, it seemed, decided that the audition that had tried to suffocate him yesterday was important enough to warrant putting it on his calendar. Sweet woman; sweet, manipulative woman. Now he had to go or else feelings of guilt would plague him for causing El so much trouble. Thirty minutes and a resigned sigh later; he was out of bed, dressed, had eaten breakfast and was on his way to the Town Hall, black case safely stashed in his bag.

**-zczczcz-**

Turning the corner at the end of the street, Cloud barely managed two steps before he collided with someone, or something, that would have knocked him off his feet, had that something not managed to catch him at the last second.

"Whoa, careful there!" Cloud reflexively looked up at the sound of the smooth clearly male voice, and quickly looked aside, a rosy flush settling on his cheeks. Daring to glance up again, he found piercing violet eyes looked apologetically down at him, seeming to bore into his very soul. "Sorry." He muttered glancing back down again, blushing and turning his head to stare at the concrete. "No hey, completely my fault."

Cloud couldn't resist the compulsion to look back up at this stranger. The perfectly chiseled face wore an earnest expression, a lot like a puppy that wants praise. Cloud couldn't help a small smile at that.

"I'm Zack by the way." Zack held out his hand, violet eyes beseeching him to take it. Cloud accepted, surprised at how warm it was. "I'm Cloud." he muttered in his soft tone. Zack ran his free hand through smooth black spikes grinning at the smaller blond. "Where you headed?" Cloud found himself answering before his mind could intervene. "Town Hall." Zack perked up at this. Cloud eyed him warily, wondering if he should take that as a cue to run away. "Me too! Mind if I tag along?" At the smile that had lit up Zack's face, Cloud found himself unable to refuse him. Not that he actually wanted to anyway. He also found to his surprise that he was smiling back. "Sure…if you want."

Zack smiled, softer this time.

"Of course I do, Spike." He reached out and ruffled Clouds hair affectionately, catching sight of his watch at the same time. "Damn! I'm late! Come on, Spikey!" Zack seized a rather dazed Cloud by the hand and dragged him down the street, expertly navigating his way toward the Town Hall.

**-zczczcz-**

As they neared the rather large building that was in a much better state than Cloud's apartment building, the sound of a crowd of excited people became clear. Zack began to slow down, allowing Cloud the opportunity to catch his breath. Inching closer to the end of the street, Zack peered around the corner, jumping back almost instantly as if bitten.

"Hadn't counted on all those people being here… We'll have to go the back way. Come on, Spike!"

Again, Cloud found himself being dragged, this time down a back alley that led to a door at the back of the hall. Rethinking his choice to travel with the charismatic stranger, the spikey-haired blond observed that Zack appeared to be well practised in hiding from mobs of screaming girls. Once inside Cloud heard Zack heave a sigh of relief. "You do that often?" The words had escaped him without him even being aware of what he was saying. While Cloud was inwardly mortified at his behaviour Zack just gave him a grin.

"Often enough. Come on, Spike. We have an audition to get to!"

And so Cloud found himself being dragged for the third time that day, through a maze of doors and corridors, until finally emerging in a large room. There were a lot of people sitting around the edges of the room, most tuning their instruments, some sitting quietly on their own in any space they could claim for themselves. A table with four empty seats was situated at the head of the room, presumably for whoever was judging them, so to speak. Cloud found himself getting a little nervous. Zack must have noticed because he gave him rather a cheesy smile. "I'll have to leave you here for now, Spike, but I think we'll be seeing each other really soon."

With a wink and a wave, Zack slipped out the door they had just come through, leaving Cloud to wonder what the hell had happened to his morning.

**-zczczcz-**

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Sail Away

Chapter 2 - _Liquid Undulations  
_

-zczczcz-

"Tonii Stranza"

Cloud barely batted an eye as the man sitting on the far side of the room let out a loud whoop and bounded over to the door where the bands assistant was waiting to take him through. A sigh left soft lips as he thought about how long the day had been. Of the two hundred people that originally filled the room, only he remained. That said, many of that number were only there to support friends and family, meaning roughly fifty people were actually there to audition. With the light outside the window rapidly fading, the silent blond was loosing patience. Another huff escaped. Sometimes he hated having a surname that started with a letter so late in the alphabet. Glancing about the near empty room yet again, Cloud let his eyes rest on the table at the head of the room. It had become apparent very soon after he and Zack had arrived the auditions weren't being held publicly like he'd thought, instead the table was where those auditioning put down their details and were given some sheet music to look over. They were left with implicit instructions about what the band was looking for and how long the decision process could take, which was a disheartening few weeks. Cloud hadn't made a fuss as his life was put onto a single piece of paper and a wad of paper handed back to him; didn't say a word as he found his own corner in the crowded room. Ignored the rest of the world as fingers caressed familiar strings, calling forth the melody he was required to learn.

After a few hours the number of those auditioning had dwindled down to almost nothing. Closing cerulean eyes, Cloud thought that it was rather boring reading the same thing over and over again. His typically solitary nature restrained him from making idle chit-chat, although there was one point where the soft-spoken blond had to hold back a laugh. A boisterous bleach-blonde girl, who had spent the last few hours boasting of her apparent skills to anyone who would listen, had been a pain in the ass while Cloud had been trying to practice. Once she'd seen him, sitting there quietly plucking at the strings, she'd made a beeline for him and spent the next half-hour trying to engage him in some form of conversation. His saviour appeared in the form of the band's assistant who called out the loud girl's turn. Barely a minute had passed before she burst through the door, absolutely hysterical. She left rather quickly, and safe to say, few were sad to see her go. Now that he was alone, Cloud allowed himself to laugh at the poor girls expense. A small smile still tugging at his lips, he decided that it was a good a time as any to go through the song one more time.

Halfway through his second run-through of the main refrain, the assistant came back into the room.

"Cloud Strife"

Acknowledging the petite girl with a nod, he packed up his instrument and followed her through the door.

-zczczcz-

Raven hair shifted as a sleeping figure murmured unintelligibly in his sleep. A sigh sounded from the tall leather wrapped man seated beside him. Barely refraining from reaching out to pet the mop of spikes, Sephiroth allowed his mind to wander toward the younger man. Zack always looked beautiful in the haze of sleep, when he wasn't putting up his happy front trying to please everyone. It had been a long day but they had finally reached the end of the list. Ms. Kisaragi had gone to retrieve the last applicant, someone by the name of Cloud Strife. The name triggered something and a memory surfaced, only made a few hours ago. When Zack first began to drift off, he recalled the request of the sleeping man.

"Hey Seph?" A sound akin to acknowledgement passed through pout lips, although no further movements were made. "Would you wake me when a guy called Cloud comes through please? I wanna hear him play."

Sephiroth had been confused about the request but agreed to wake him when the violinist came through. Making the connection between the name and the memory, the silver-haired male reached over to the youth, cuffing Zack over the back of the head.

Coming to with a surprised yelp, Zack almost fell off his chair. About to turn around and demand an explanation from the man next to him, he paused mid turn when he hear Yuffie announcing the next person to audition. Instead, he righted himself keeping his eyes glued to the doorway. A soft "Thanks Seph," barely heard

"Cloud Strife, playing 'Liquid'."

The bouncy girl, whom Cloud finally noticed as having an obsession with dressing like a ninja, skipped over to the corner of the room and dropped into a vacant chair. Poised on the edge of her seat, Yuffie stared unabashed at the silent blond. She had walked in just as the bar hit its crescendo and had been frozen there for almost a whole minute before she could bring herself to interrupt Cloud. After having heard him practising, there was no way she was missing the show.

-zczczcz-

Cloud glanced around the room, taking in the different faces that met his eyes. Zack was perched between a rather tall man with long silver hair and a piercing green stare, and a guy with vibrant red hair cut at different lengths and tied back in a pony-tail. A pair of flight goggles nestled in the vivacious locks. Cerulean met violet and a smile tugged at both faces, one much more pronounced than the other.

"Hey Spike! Long time no see, huh?"

Cloud shook his head, still smiling and allowed a huff of laughter to escape. "I guess you could say that." Pausing for a moment, he added "What do you want me to do?"

The silver haired man chose this moment to speak up. "You were given a song to rehearse, yes?" Soft spikes bounced as Cloud nodded. "Play it for us. Feel free to interpret it anyway you like."

Nodding, Cloud looked around the room for a good place to set up. Deciding where he was standing was a good a place as any, he set down his case and pulled out his violin. Once he was ready, he closed his eyes and sighed, before beginning to play.

Fluctuating from long drawn out chords to light and lively notes, Cloud played; eyes closed; losing himself in the music as he let it washed over him. As the final notes faded and the heavy silence became apparent, he opened his eyes. Sudden cheering permeated the room, erupting from the ninja girl and spreading to both Zack and the red-haired man.

"Wow, Spike! That was awesome! Always save the best for last, 'ey kid!"

With a soft smile appearing at Zack's overzealous comments, Cloud crouched and began to pack away his violin, paying no heed to the hushed conversation between the members of the band. When he had finished he stood and looked around the room properly, not having the luxury to do so before. Next to the door he had entered from stood a tall man that appeared to be of Wutaian background. He stood straight and alert, proud features framed by constrained raven hair and accentuated by a strange decorative mark in the centre of his forehead. Dark eyes looked out from under dark lashes, surveying everything and everyone in the area. Taking a guess, Cloud thought he must be the bands security.

Continuing his study of the room, blue eyes fell upon the assistant ninja girl. Short dark hair framed a cheerful face; dark eyes watched him with a mischievous twinkle. She flashed him a toothy grin, winking and giving him a thumbs up. With a slight quirking of lips, Cloud turned his attention elsewhere. Zack and the rest of the band had finished talking amongst themselves; instead they were watching him keenly. Blanching slightly under their combined scrutiny, Cloud turned his focus to the individuals seated at the table. Zack was grinning at him, the red-haired guy flashed him a cocky smirk, while the silver-haired man sat impassively offering no notion to what had just been discussed.

Zack leant forward in his seat, fingertips pressed together, still smiling and looking rather devious. For the first time in the audition, Cloud found himself feeling slightly anxious. Realising for the first time that he actually wanted to work with these people he swallowing thickly, Adams apple bobbing slightly as he tried not to let his turmoil show. Steeling himself, he turned his focus outward again, looking into the piercing gaze directed at him. If it was possible, Zack's grin widened as he opened his mouth to speak.

Cloud found himself holding his breath in anticipation. The tension in the room was getting to him.

"Welcome to SOLDIER, Cloud."

-zczczcz-

The breath he'd been holding left his lungs in a relieved sigh. He allowed a smile at the sound of the ninja girl's joyful catcalls. Her happiness was rather infectious.

As the group settled down, Cloud was briefed on what was expected of him, when and where they would meet for practice and the like. He also finally learned the names of the other band members and their associates. The red-head's name was Reno; he was the bands drummer but apparently was pretty good with a keyboard. The dark haired silent man with the interesting facial jewellery was Tseng; and he was, as Cloud had guessed, the bands security. The bubbly ninja girl's name was Yuffie; she was the bands assistant, she was the one who took care of everything for the band. And finally the silver-haired man was Sephiroth. He mostly played bass but could play just about any type of guitar, as could Zack. Zack was the lead guitarist and vocals but both Zack and Sephiroth wrote the music. They were all rather talented.

Time crept away steadily until it was nearing midnight as they said their final goodbyes. But not before Zack had pulled Cloud aside to congratulate him properly.

"You were great, Spike! I know I'm glad I knocked you down this morning, huh."

Cloud gave him a small smile in gratitude. Zack grinned and raised a hand to rub the back of his head in what appeared to be a nervous gesture. To Cloud, it looked rather…endearing.

"Listen, were going out for lunch tomorrow to do some planning for the concert. I was kinda hoping you would come. Though you kind of do need to come..."  
Cloud laughed silently as he searched the vibrant violet eyes that seemed to be quite practised in the art of puppy eyes. Giving off a small sigh of defeat, he conceded to the raven haired man's wishes.

"Sure, just let me know when and where."

Pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and a pen, Zack wrote down directions to the meeting place in his practically illegible scrawl, all the while giving Cloud a disarming grin. When he was done he ruffled Cloud's hair, laughing as it fell in the blond' boy's eyes.

"Well, Spike. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow. You need a ride home?"

Cloud felt a blush staining his cheeks for no apparent reason. He ducked his head and feigned straightening his hair in the hopes that Zack wouldn't notice.

"Err, no that's ok. I only live a few blocks down."

"Well if you're sure."

Cloud nodded and waved to the rest of the group as he left. A smile seemingly permanent on his lips.

-zczczcz-

As soon as he arrived back at his apartment, he stowed away his violin case. Barely managing to change into his pyjamas and crawl under the covers, Cloud was quickly overcome with the haze of sleep. The day felt like some sort of dream. Wondering if he'd never really left his bed that morning and none of the latter events had happened, his mind concluded that he had been lost to reality the moment violet eyes met his and smiled. Unable to handle any philosophical questions of the heart at such a late hour, Cloud snuggled further into the pillow.

He'd think about it in the morning.

-zczczcz-

**TBC**


End file.
